Field
The present invention relates to an engine supporting structure for a saddle riding type vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
As a conventional technology, a structure is disclosed in which an engine is disposed within frames of a vehicle body frame of a saddle riding type vehicle, and the engine is supported in the vehicle body frame at a plurality of positions (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11-263268, hereinafter Patent Document 1, for example).
As in the conventional engine supporting structure, the frames of the vehicle body frame can be reinforced by the engine by supporting the engine in the vehicle body frame. However, when a large load is input from a front wheel or a rear wheel during traveling on rough terrain or the like, the load is desirably distributed by making the vehicle body frame elastically deformed moderately to improve the riding comfort of an occupant.